


Off-Off-Broadway

by novemberhush



Series: A Drabble a Day Keeps the Dread Doctors Away [37]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: And if he gets to be near Stiles in the process then that’s a definite bonus, Aspiring playwright Stiles, Community Theatre AU, Derek will do anything to help out so long as he can remain behind the scenes, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 13:35:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20310358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberhush/pseuds/novemberhush
Summary: Derek had been reluctant to join his local community theatre group when Laura suggested it, insisting he had to start putting himself out there again and making new friends after the devastation Kate had wreaked upon his life.However, when he meets a certain passionate, bright-eyed young playwright who makes him feel more alive than he has in years, Derek has to concede that maybe his big sister knows best after all.





	Off-Off-Broadway

**Author's Note:**

  * For [princecharmingwinks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/princecharmingwinks/gifts).

> Hey! So this drabble was inspired by the prompt words _vein, spell, chorus_, as provided by the sterekdrabbles blog on 7/8/19, over on tumblr. As soon as I saw those words I immediately thought of two theatre shows (‘Godspell’ and ‘A Chorus Line’) and, lo, the idea to put Stiles and Derek in a theatre group was born! I hope you enjoy. :-)

“... shows like _Godspell_ and _A Chorus Line_ have their place, but we should be producing original content! The theatre’s a living, breathing thing! It requires regular infusions of new blood to keep it that way. It needs a shot in the arm every now and then. Like when ‘Rent’ came out! Do you realise the...”

Derek listened intently, spellbound by the aspiring young playwright helping him paint scenery. Energy rolled off him and passion ran through his veins. It was intoxicating and Derek was hooked.

Laura had been right. Joining his local community theatre group was _ exactly _ what he needed...

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, again! Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed this quick little story. Please feel free to come talk to me, either here in the comments section or over on tumblr where I’m also known as novemberhush. I promise I won’t bite! ‘Til next time, take care. xxx


End file.
